ice cream and chocholate
by hi aidi
Summary: Eh ada yang selingkuh. Siapa? Engga tau siapa yang pasti mood Naruto langsung menurun. Dan Sasukelah yang terkena imbasnya. one side story or sekuel? my ice prince. Bl. Shonen-ai. fluffy lagi bro


Saat itu aku sedang membeli beberapa mangkuk ramen instan untuk persiapan nanti malam. Itu karena kedua orangtuaku sedang dinas diluar negeri ,sebenarnya hanya ayahku karena ibu pasti hanya ingin belanja- dan parahnya mereka tak pernah memakai jasa pembantu. Jadilah aku seperti ini, repot-repot membeli makanan instan karena jelas saja aku terlalu malas untuk memasak yang memang bukan keahlianku. Jadi daripada memakan nasi berasa beras ataupun telur dadar hitam alias gosong lebih baik aku memakan makanan yang kata pacarku tidak sehat ini- ehm sebenarnya aku juga suka sih.

_Eh sepertinya kenal_

Saat aku melihat keluar, nampak seorang pria sedang merangkul seorang wanita.

Deg

Hatiku sesak dan aku tahu betul siapa itu. Dia pacarku terlihat jelas dari rambut hitamnya itu. Uh pantas saja dia sering cuek padaku, ternyata dia sudah punya cewek. Harusnya aku tahu bahwa lelaki tampan sepertinya tidak mungkin bisa setia. Harusnya aku sadar bahwa seorang lelaki sepertiku mana bisa dibandingkan dengan seorang wanita. Seorang pria tidak akan punya payudara besar seperti wanita itu. Ya dadaku rata. Dan sekarang dadaku yang rata ini benar-benar sakit melihat semua adegan kedua pasang makhluk beda kelamin di depanku itu.

Plipp

"Tiiiiiiiidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkk."

**Ice cream and chocolate**

**Disclaimer : biar saya sembah sujud tetap aja milik*Masashi Kishimoto*.**

**Genre :Romace/sedikit humor**

**Rate : Untuk sementara T aja dulu**

**Pair :Sasunaru**

**Warn:Ooc,lebay,garing, Typos dan segudang kesalahan lainnya. Yang terpenting nih shonen-ai. Kalo **_**Homophobhia **_**disarankan untuk segera tekan tombol **_**back**_** kalau ngotot jangan salahkan saya**

**Ice cream and chocolate**

Naruto berjalan di koridor dengan muka cemberut, membuat Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya mengerutkan kening. Tidak biasanya Naruto murung seperti ini, dia bahkan tak bicara sepatah katapun padanya pagi ini. Tentunya , masalah baginya Naruto yang tak pernah bisa diam seperti punya tenaga yang tak pernah habis, tiba-tiba diam seperti ini membuatnya merasa was-was , takut ada masalah besar dengan Naruto-nya.

"Hey, _Dobe_ kau kenapa?" Kali ini Sasuke membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Di saat genting seperti ini , dia tak mungkin mempertahankan sikap Uchihanya.

Orang yang dipanggil hanya menoleh kemudian tersenyum kecut ke arahnya.

"Naruto kau kenapa?" Kedua bahu mungil di depannya di cengkram erat oleh Sasuke. Dia memandang Naruto dengan pandangan bingung juga khawatir.

Uh seandainya para siswi itu tidak terus-terusan memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh yang benar-benar ingin membunuhnya, pasti dia saat ini sudah meninggalkan kekasihnya itu. Kejadian kemarin, benar-benar menurunkan moodnya dan membuatnya sakit hati. Naruto hanya mendengus dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari bahunya. Namun cengkraman itu terlalu erat, jadinya dia hanya bisa memberungutkan mukanya.

Melihat sang kekasih tak suka dengan perlakuannya, Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan menarik Naruto menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

"Kau tidak mau makan?" Tanya Sasuke untuk kesekalian kalinya ,sedangkan sang kekasih hanya membenamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan lengan sesekali menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Sasuke menarik kembali kotak bekal yang sedari tadi dia sodorkan. Mencoba memikirkan kenapa tingkah Naruto menjadi begitu pendiam. Diliriknya sang kekasih yang perutnya sesekali berbunyi karena lapar namun gengsi untuk meminta makan itu, membuatnya mendengus geli. Padahal si pirang itu biasanya selalu bersemangat kalau sudah menyangkut makanan.

Pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu terus melamunkan segala hal tentang Naruto sampai dia mengingat tentang hobi baru Naruto. Oh ya, seharian ini dia tidak memakai benda kesayangannya itu. Padahal setiap ada waktu, Naruto selalu menyempatkan diri menggunakannya. Bahkan saat makan pun terkadang Naruto terburu-buru, agar bisa kembali kepekerjaannya.

Memutar bola mata bosan. Sasuke akhirnya tahu apa yang sebenarnya membuat Naruto menjadi begitu uring-uringan.

.

.

Naruto yang sedari tadi memandang sekeliling dengan tidak antusias. Tadi, setelah pulang sekolah Sasuke menyeretnya kemari –ke mansion Uchiha. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, duduk manis di kursi ruang makan memandangi sosok Sasuke yang sibuk dengan dapurnya.

Dia tertawa geli sendiri saat memikirkan Sasuke yang selalu berkaitan dengan segala ke-_cool_-an dan _oh so manly_ begitu telaten kalau sedang di dapur. Yang _notabene_ adalah pekerjaan seorang perempuan atau pula uke, tapi sayang Sasuke itu seme. Ya, Sasuke memang pandai memasak dan Naruto mengakui itu. Namun tak banyak yang tahu hal itu karena Sasuke tak pernah mau memasak selain untuk keluarga atau dirinya dan itu membuatnya merasa spesial- bukan merasa sangat spesial. Dan lagipula Sasuke malah terlihat tambah keren kalau sedang memasak.

"Kalau kau melihatku tanpa berkedip, matamu bisa kering _Dobe_."

Ucapan yang disertai dengusan geli barusan, sukses membuat rona muncul di wajah tan Naruto.

Uhh lagi-lagi dia ketahuan sedang memandang kagum pada Sasuke. Habis Sasuke juga sih pesonanya bikin Naruto kaya tersedot kelubang hitam. Sungguh dia tidak mampu untuk berpaling dari sosok pria sempurna yang sekarang ini menjadi kekasihnya. Mengingat itu dia tertawa bangga, karena berhasil menggaet pujaan hatinya plus pujaan satu sekolah.

Tep

"Lebih baik kau makan ini untuk menenangkan hatimu."

Kedua mata berwarna seindah langit siang hari itu memandang kagum pada _vanilla_ _ice_ _cream _dengan batangan coklat sebagai penghias, juga lelehan toping sama- coklat. Sasuke memang paling tau, apa yang bisa menaikkan moodnya apalagi kalau buka_ vanilla_ _ice cream_ and _chocholate_. Dan yang lebih membuatnya senang, makanan itu dibuat sendiri oleh kekasihmu. _Who unhappy whit it_?

Set

"Buka mulutmu."

Nada perintah yang Sasuke ucapkan dituruti begitu saja oleh Naruto, bak seorang anak kecil yang begitu penurut. Naruto tak tahu kenapa itu terjadi. Dia juga tidak tau sejak kapan sendok itu ada di depannya dan dia membuka mulut begitu saja. Dan dia juga tidak tau sejak kapan wajah Sasuke berada begitu dekat denganya. Ya begitu dekaaaa -. Eh dekat

Dengan gerak cepat Naruto mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang , dan kini bertumpu pada sandaran kursi. Wajahnya menghoror mengingat seberapa dekat jarak mereka dan senyum mesum Sasuke yang sampai saat ini masih terpajang.

"Kalau tidak mau makan sendiri bagaimana kalau aku suapi Naru-_chan_." Ucap Sasuke dengan _evil smirk_ di wajahnya, membuat Naruto menggeleng cepat. Dia tahu betul apa yang di maksud menyuapi oleh Sasuke, dan dia tidak mau melakukan itu.

Mendengus geli karena reaksi Naruto yang berlebihan, saat dia hanya ingin bercanda. Dia tersenyum tipis sembari meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung di tempat, setelah Sasuke mengecup keningnya singkat.

"Segera habiskan dan kita akan ke rumahmu." Perintahnya tegas, sementara dirinya asyik merapikan kembali dapurnya. Ya karena memang hanya dia yang menggunakannya.

.

.

Plip

Bipp

Pliiip

"Yee, syukurlah tidak hilang." Naruto berteriak-teriak sembari melompat kesana kemari seperti anak kecil padahal umurnya sudah 17 tahun.

"Hah, berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil _Dobe_. Dan apa ini? Cerita perselingkuhan." Ucap Sasuke, cukup tak suka dengan tema yang kali ini Naruto ambil.

Naruto mendekat pada sang kekasih kemudian duduk di pangkuannya –menghadap laptop.

"Ehehe, aku hanya berencana buat cerita tentang kesalah pahaman." Jawabnya sambil tertawa senang. Lagipula mana mau dia membuat cerita yang sedih dari karakter dia dan kekasihnya sendiri. _Big no_ banget lah.

"Ya, terserah padamu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Ya, dia tahu Naruto suka sekali membuat cerita dengan tokoh mereka berdua. Dan karena itulah Naruto jadi _badmood_ saat karyanya mungkin hilang karena komputer yang _error_.

"Arigatou Teme." Dikecupnya pelan kepala yang ada disampingnya. Dia senang sekali, ceritanya masih bisa diselamatkan sehingga tidak harus mengetik ulang. Ah, punya pacar bisa segala bidang itu memang menguntungkan.

"Bagaimana buat cerita lemon dengan praktik langsung Naru-_chan_." Bisikan menggoda menyapa gendang telinga Naruto, membuatnya merinding.

"Tidak mau." Tolak Naruto cepat dengan bibir mengerucut, malah membuatnya semakin manis.

Sasuke hanya terkikik kecil dengan kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Malu –malu –mau. Lihat saja penolakannya tadi, namun dia tidak berpindah sedikitpun dari pangkuan Sasuke, padahal pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memeluknya. Jadi seharusnya kalau dia tidak mau, dia bisa segera melepaskan diri.

"Ya sudah anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih."

Dengan sigap Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, dan memapahnya seperti karung beras.

"Gyaaaa _Teme_, kita mau kemana." Teriak Naruto _shock_.

"Ketempat dimana kau bisa mengucapkan terimakasih." Ucapnya dengan nada santai, tidak peduli Naruto yang meronta dengan muka merah di balik punggungnya.

"Tapi aku belum mematikan komputerku."Teriak Naruto frustasi ,setelah dia mengingat hal penting yang tadi sempat terlupakan. Haah sepertinya Sasuke akan terkena dampak _badmood_ Naruto lagi besok.

**FIN**

Apaan ini? Kenapa membuat fic abal lagi, padahal seharusnya melanjutkan fic multichap. Hah saya emang lagi bejibun ide Sasunaru fluffy. Jadi Gomen. Anggap saja ini sebagai one side story "my ice prince" karena saya belum bisa membuat sequelnya sesuai permintaan kalian. Ini luapan kebahagiaan 'di' karena laptop 'di' baru balik setelah di install ulang.

Oh ya, yang kemarin terimakasih reviewnya yah. Gomen engga bisa balas. Dan, ohh tidak lemonku belum jadi. Gomen T lagi.

Jadi adakah yang mau ngereview fic saya ini.

**Review please**


End file.
